Thinking of you, wherever you are
by GatesOfEtro
Summary: Cloud Strife à 23 ans, et parvient peu à peu à se défaire de ses tourments intérieur. Mais alors qu'il se remémore de tendres souvenirs dans les ruines d'une certaine église, un inconnu fait irruption et, traversant le plafond comme deux autres avant lui, tombe dans les fleurs. Qui est cet homme, ce Noel, et qu'a-t-il a voir avec les récents problèmes qui perturbe Gaia ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfiction ! Cette histoire est le resultat d'un rp sur un forum sur lequel je suis actuellement et, avec l'accord des concernés, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de la mettre en ligne ! Le contexte est sur mon profil mais ce n'est pas indispensable de le connaitre pour comprendre, vue que le scénarion en est encore a son début, et que les personnages ne sont pas au courant de tout, je dirais même que c'est peut être encore mieux de ne pas le connaitre !(j'aurai peut être pas du dire ça... xD )

J'espère que vous apprécierez le travail de nos membres et si d'aventure cela vous donnait encie de vous joindre a nous... le lien est sur mon profil ! ;D On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

* * *

><p>" Allons-y, Fenrir. "<p>

Cloud fit aussitôt vrombir sa moto et partit à vive allure, soulevant derrière lui un nuage de poussière. Il aimait ce sentiment de liberté lorsqu'il voyageait sur son énorme bolide. C'était pour lui un moment propice à la réflexion et, bien souvent, il divaguait.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à l'Eglise des taudis du secteur 5. Le jeune homme souleva ses lunettes sur le haut de son front puis descendit de sa moto. De dehors, l'Eglise s'élevait vers le ciel et redonnait à l'endroit délabré un peu de droiture. Cloud avança d'un pas lent pour entrer dans le lieu de recueil. Instantanément, l'odeur des fleurs parvint à lui et un léger sourire illumina un bref instant son visage encadré de blond.

Cloud avança jusqu'au centre de l'Eglise puis s'assit sur un banc encore intact, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les jolies fleurs. C'était bien l'unique endroit coloré et accueillant de tout Midgar. Il se rendit compte à quel point il aimait ce lieu, qui lui remémorait de bon souvenirs tels sa rencontre avec Aerith et Denzel, ou encore le moment de leur guérison des géostigmates. Mais ce parterre n'était rien comparé à sa beauté d'antan, celle lorsque c'était encore la jeune fille aux fleurs qui s'en occupait. L'église elle-même avait beaucoup changé et commençait à tomber en ruine petit à petit. Il ne pu retenir un soupir de tristesse.

* Tu n'es pas seul, Cloud. *

Le jeune homme secoua imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour approuver. Il aimait ces instants où Aerith s'immisçait dans son esprit pour le réconforter, même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Toutefois, il se sentait bien, persuadé que c'était ce qu'elle lui dirait si la jeune femme était encore à ses côtés.

Mais il était temps de sortir du passé, d'entrer dans le présent et de se projeter vers l'avenir. Car Denzel, Marlène et puis aussi Tifa avaient besoin de lui pour avancer.

Qu'était-il venu faire ici ? Était-ce là sa destination initiale ? Il en avait oublié le but de sa sortie. Mais après tout quelle importance ?

Cloud se leva pour aller s'allonger au milieu des fleurs. Il se laissa enivrer par leur parfum envoûtant et ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant.

* * *

>Trouver sa voie, voilà la mission qu'il s'était confié. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cette tâche s'avérait bien plus compliqué que prévu. Le chasseur de l'ombre ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été choisi par ce dieu nommé Yggdrasil. Qui était-il vraiment ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? A force de trop se poser de questions, Noel commençait à être envahi par le doute, il ne savait plus où aller ni quoi faire. Très vite son destin le rattrapa et les ténèbres commencèrent prendre place dans son cœur. Corrompu par le chaos, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. La peur, les doutes, la tristesse, la mort, de nombreuses pensées lui traversaient l'esprit et semaient un peu plus le trouble en lui. Si bien qu'il ne savait plus qui il était vraiment. Le chasseur qui avait autrefois tenté de sauver le futur, perdait peu à peu de son humanité.<p>L'enfant venu du futur avait longuement erré en solitaire dans les zones désertiques de Muspellheim sur Bhunivelze. Persuadé qu'il trouverait en ces lieux le calme et la sérénité qui lui permettrait d'avancer et de sortir de ce gouffre dans lequel il s'était enfoncé. Mais contre toute attente, sa volonté ne l'aida pas à sortir des ténèbres mais fit apparaitre un portail généré par le chaos. Il se souvenait avoir vu Caius utiliser ce genre de portail pour se déplacer dans le temps. Ce portail conduisait peut être vers un autre temps avant que le chaos ne soit libéré de Vahlalla. Peut être avait-il une chance de sauver la déesse, Serah, Yeul et le monde. Même si cela faisait plusieurs semaines, il n'arrivait pas à oublier, il avait l'impression qu'hier encore, il voyageait avec sa fidèle alliée Serah, mais ce n'était plus le cas, Elle s'en était allée, loin de lui par sa faute. S'il avait été moins borné, peut être aurait-il pu la sauver…<p>

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière ce portail, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas rester ici à ne rien faire, il voulait trouver un moyen de sauver son monde et les personnes qu'il aime. L'idée de les revoir lui réchauffait le cœur. Cette pensée lui donnait le courage d'aller de l'avant. IL avança lentement vers le portail et se laissa aspirer par celui-ci. Qu'importe les dangers auquels il allait devoir faire face, il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour venir à bout de la menace qui planait sur son monde et ramènerait la paix sur Gran Pulse !

Noel se sentait léger, libre comme l'air, tandis que son corps voguait vers une destination pour le moins mystérieuse. Les ténèbres l'entouraient. Peu à peu le nuage sombre se dissipa et laissa place à une vive lumière. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que son corps suspendu dans le ciel était en train de foncer droit sur ce qui semblait être une église. Il vint s'écraser sur le toit de cette dernière avant de passer à travers et de s'écraser sur un tas de fleurs où un jeune homme se reposait. Le chasseur n'était pas tellement mal en point mais il avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il tenta de se mettre debout sur ses jambes mais une douleur à la poitrine le stoppa net. Sa marque qui jusqu'à présent n'avait manifesté aucune réaction, commençait à le brûler légèrement. Cette douleur n'était pas non plus insurmontable, il avait plus urgent à faire que de s'attarder sur de vulgaires blessures.

Les yeux azur du voyageur se posèrent vers l'homme qui l'avait arraché à ses pensées. Qui était-il ? Mais plus important encore… Dans quel pétrin s'était –il encore fourré ? Ce monde n'était clairement pas le sien. Mais si c'était le cas alors, où était-il ? Noel n'eut pas le temps de s'adresser à l'inconnu. La douleur que provoquait sa marque, était devenue plus intense si bien qu'il perdit connaissance. ~

* * *

><p>Les yeux clos, couché sur le doux tapis de fleur, Cloud repensait aux événements récents survenus dans sa vie. L'épisode des géostigmates, après un dur combat, s'était soldé par une victoire tant attendue. Denzel ne souffrait plus, Marlène avait cessé de s'inquiéter, et Tifa était soulagée.<p>

En repensant à cette bataille, le jeune homme fit resurgir ses vieux démons, et en particulier son pire ennemi: Sephiroth. Par deux fois, Cloud avait tué cet homme, et par deux fois il est revenu. Cloud ne pouvait être tranquille, l'ancien SOLDAT pouvait revenir à tout moment.

Et puis il y eu un nouveau mystère, cette marque apparue sur son bras. Il ne voulait en parler à personne, de peur de les inquiéter, même s'il savait qu'il risquait de s'attirer les foudre deTifa si la jeune femme venait à l'apprendre. Encore une fois il préférait s'occuper de ce problème lui-même.

" Arrêtes de fuir ! Battons nous ensemble, je sais que c'est possible ! "

Ces mots, prononcées par Tifa lors de l'épisode des Géostigmates, résonnèrent dans sa tête. C'est vrai, se battre ensemble est toujours plus facile et rassurant que mener une bataille seul. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'évidence qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

_* Pardonnes moi Tifa. Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu. "_

Soudain, Cloud fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie par un bruit assourdissant. Il se redressa en sursaut et vit quelqu'un près de lui, visiblement passé par le toit de l'Eglise, aux vues des quelques morceaux de bois tombant encore du plafond. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un bref instant. Cloud fronça les sourcils, l'inconnu semblait avoir fait une bonne chute mais autre chose le faisait souffrir. Au même moment, ce dernier perdit connaissance. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et dévisagea le mal en point de son regard bleu. Il ne le reconnaissait pas et trouvait même sa tenue plutôt étrange. Qui était cet homme ? Que devait-il faire ? Cloud leva la tête et soupira. L'église n'était déjà pas en bon état, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et les fleurs d'Aerith avaient également souffert. L'homme blond s'avança vers l'étranger et l'allongea sur le dos puis le secoua de manière douce.

" Hé ho ... Ca va ? "

* * *

><p>L'homme qui se tenait à côté du chasseur ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur du corps de ce dernier. C'était le début d'un long et éprouvant combat. Noel ne connaissait pas son adversaire mais il pouvait sentir sa puissance. Qui était-il ? L'avenir dissiperait certainement les mystères qui entouraient cet ennemi. Pour le moment la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de résister et s'armer de patience. La fièvre qui l'avait gagné un peu plus tôt semblait diminuer tout comme cette puissante force qui l'habitait. Il n'était plus en proie aux flammes. Peu à peu le garçon inconscient repris ses esprits. Noel ouvrit doucement ses prunelles azur et scruta l'horizon. Le jeune homme blond qu'il avait vu avant de s'écrouler était toujours là. Il secouait doucement le chasseur pour qu'il se réveille :<p>

« Hé ho… Ca va ? » disait-il.

Noel qui s'était redressé lui indiqua par un hochement de tête que tout allait bien. Enfin il disait ça mais lui-même ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le cas. Sa marque ne lui faisait plus mal mais la douleur pouvait ressurgir à tout moment ! Il devait rester prudent et ne pas trop en faire. Après s'être relevé, le chasseur de l'ombre remercia l'inconnu d'être resté à son chevet durant le laps de temps où il était inconscient. Son état s'était amélioré mais le jeune homme était toujours autant déstabilisé. Ce lieu dans lequel il avait atterri était pour le moins perturbant. Et l'homme qui se tenait devant lui l'était tout autant. Qui était-il ? Noel avait brièvement distingué sur son bras la marque de Yggdrasil. Lui aussi avait été choisi par le nouveau dieu ?! Intrigué par celle-ci, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de saisir le bras de l'inconnu pour l'examiner :

« Toi aussi tu possèdes la marque… Qui es tu ? Et Où sommes-nous ? »

Le chasseur regrettait presque d'avoir sauté dans le portail fait de chaos. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans un autre monde… Comment faire pour retourner dans son monde d'origine ? Peut-être devait-il avant accomplir une tâche dans ce monde-ci. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour mener à bien sa quête. Noel savait au fond de lui que cette rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard et que lui et cet inconnu avait un destin déjà tracé. Mais lequel ?

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plus, on se retrouve au chapitre suivant ! :D <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud vit que l'inconnu commençait à reprendre petit à petit ses esprits. Il cessa donc de le secouer puis s'écarta légèrement de lui, continuant à l'observer, perplexe. Même s'il n'était qu'un étranger, le jeune homme blond fut quelque peu soulagé lorsque le mal en point hocha la tête afin de montrer qu'il allait bien. Toutefois, il demeurait étrange et semblait souffrir d'un mal intérieur. Cloud ne dit rien de plus et songeait à prendre congé de cet homme lorsque ce dernier lui agrippa l'avant-bras.

" Toi aussi tu possèdes la marque ... Qui es-tu ? Et où sommes nous ? "

Le jeune blond fut complètement décontenancé par ce geste si soudain. Sa marque n'était pourtant pas si facilement visible mais sa manche, qui d'ordinaire la cache, était mal mise et laissait apparaître ce symbole étrange. Il devrait être plus prudent à l'avenir, s'il ne voulait pas que Tifa s'en aperçoive. D'un coup d'épaule, Cloud se défit de l'emprise de l'homme brun, remit sa manche en place et recula à nouveau de quelques pas. Finalement, il se décida à répondre, d'un voix posée:

**" Tu es dans l'église du secteur 7, à Midgar. "**

Cloud éluda sa première question. Il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de se présenter et puis, cela n'avancerait en rien l'étranger. De nombreuses questions taraudaient le jeune homme. D'où venait-il ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il arrivait par le toi ? Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était qu'il semblait connaître cette marque et en être également porteur, alors peut-être en savait-il plus que lui ? C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui en parlait véritablement.

Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la peau blanche du jeune blond. Cloud leva la tête et vit qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, l'eau pouvant maintenant facilement entrer via le trou causé par l'arrivée fracassante de l'étranger. Au loin, on entendait l'orage gronder.

Le jeune homme finit par prendre une décision. Il devait en savoir plus sur sa marque. D'où venait-elle ? Que signifiait-elle ? Était-elle dangereuse, mortelle, contagieuse ou bien inoffensive ? Cloud plongea son regard bleu dans celui de l'inconnu, fronça les sourcils et s'adressa à lui:

**" D'où viens-tu ? Que sais-tu à propos de cette marque ? "**

* * *

>L'inconnu ne semblait pas aimer l'attitude du chasseur. Ce dernier avait tendance à être un peu trop direct et trop franc, ne faisant pas de lui une personne très appréciée. Mais cela lui importait peu, il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot. Sa remarque avait tout de même fait réagir le blondinet qui semblait maintenant intrigué par cette marque qu'ils avaient en commun. Noel se demandait s'il pouvait en dire plus à son sujet compte tenu du fait qu'il ne savait rien de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui et que contrairement à ce qu'il semblait penser, le chasseur ne savait pas grandchose sur la marque de Yggdrasil. Oh bien sûr, Hope lui avait expliqué certaines choses mais rien de bien extraordinaire. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était qu'hypothèse sans fondement. Impossible de prouver que ce qu'il avait avancé était vrai. Quoiqu'il en soit, Noel ne pouvait rien dire au sujet de la marque sans preuve et sans information sur son interlocuteur :<p>« Je viens d'un endroit lointain dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence. Pour ce qui est de la marque, j'en suis au même point que toi. Je ne sais rien à son sujet si ce n'est qu'elle est celle d'un dieu nommé Yggdrasil. »<p>

Yggdrasil… Pourquoi était-il aussi présent dans ce monde ? Les mondes étaient-ils à présent liés entre eux ? Mais si c'était le cas, cela voudrait-il dire que le chaos était- lui aussi présent dans ce monde ?! Noel n'allait pas tarder à avoir la réponse à sa question. Une forme faite de chaos se dirigeait vers les deux hommes. Celle-ci fut rejointe par d'autres êtres chaotiques. Encerclant nos deux héros pour les empêcher de fuir. L'affrontement était à présent inévitable. Le chasseur n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'unir ses forces à celles de l'homme blond. L'ennemi était près à bondir sur ses proies. Noel quant à lui avait dégainé son épée et observait ses assaillants. Qui étaient-ils vraiment ? Avaient-ils un jour été humains ? Sans doute, mais les êtres face à eux n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Leur humanité avait laissé place à un nuage de chaos laissant transparaitre les courbures de ces hommes. Le chasseur avait un peu pitié d'eux mais hélas il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa situation en les regardant. Voilà ce qui l'attendait s'il continuait de se faire dévorer par le chaos. Malheureusement pour lui, personne n'échappe à son destin, il faut y faire face et l'affronter courageusement :

« Offrons-leur le repos éternel. Tu es d'accord ? »

Se tenant prêt à frapper, Noel n'attendait plus que le signal de l'inconnu. ~

* * *

>La réponse du jeune homme brun n'était absolument pas au goût de Cloud, qui ne se détendit pas. Le visage grave, les sourcils toujours froncés, le jeune blond se posaient de nombreuses questions. Que faisait-il ici s'il venait d'un endroit si lointain, comme il le prétendait ? Disait-il la stricte vérité ? Décidément cet inconnu lui semblait de plus en plus étrange. Il aurait voulu l'interroger encore mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à partir et le laisser pour être tranquille mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de s'en aller. La marque était celle d'un Dieu ? La belle affaire. Il allait devoir s'atteler aux recherches tout seul puisqu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'étranger pour l'avancer. Cloud finit par se détendre et soupira.<p><strong>" Merci pour ta réponse. Je vais ... "<strong>

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des silhouettes menaçantes firent leur apparition et encerclèrent les deux hommes. Cloud se mit alors en position de garde, dos à l'étranger, et observa avec attention ces êtres informes. Dans quel sorte d'histoire s'était-il encore embarqué ? Il n'aurait jamais dû oublier sa destination initiale. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Devait-il y voir un quelconque message ? Ces êtres ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que Cloud avait connu auparavant. Quel était leur potentiel ? Etait-ce des adversaires de niveau élevé ? Le jeune homme ne le saurait que s'il les combattait. Il se demandait comment l'inconnu allait réagir. Il sentait en cet homme une force énorme et d'un côté, il lui ressemblait.

**" Offrons leur le repos éternel. Tu es d'accord ? "**

Le jeune homme acquiesçât d'un bref mouvement de tête.

**" Allons-y. "**

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Cloud dégaina son énorme épée et se lançât sur la première créature qui lui faisait face. En quelques coups, il vint très facilement à bout de son adversaire, puis du deuxième. Toutefois, il avait beau tuer les êtres chaotiques, d'autres continuaient à arriver de toutes parts. Le jeune homme revint se placer aux côté de son partenaire de combat.

**" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? "**

* * *

>Les deux hommes se livraient une bataille acharné contre les êtres chaotiques. Cette lutte qu'ils menaient contre leurs assaillants semblait sans fin. Les ombres ne cessaient de se multiplier, ce qui commençait à agacer sérieusement le chasseur qui s'acharnait désespérément sur elles :<p>« Pff, c'est pas vrai ! A ce rythme là, dans une semaine on y est encore ! » se plaignait-il.<p>

Il devait à tout prix trouver une solution pour mettre fin à ce raffut. Sinon il ne donnait pas cher d'eux. D'où pouvaient-elles bien arriver ? elles n'apparaissaient pas comme par magie ici, il devait y avoir une raison pour que ces ombres soient là et Noel et son partenaire allaient devoir percer ce mystère. L'enfant du futur essayait de voir s'il n'y avait pas un portail, quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui les faisait apparaître mais rien à première vue… Sans doute étaient-elles contrôlées à distance, ou pas ! Réfléchir ne le menait nulle part, bien au contraire. Les formes faîtes de chaos étaient de plus en plus nombreuses si bien qu'il devenait difficile de se battre tant l'espace était réduit. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de prendre de la hauteur et gagner les toits de l'église. Le trou qu'avait fait le jeune homme un peu plus tôt s'avérait fort pratique pour fuir. Ni une ni deux, le chasseur s'élança pour rejoindre le sommet de l'église :

« Suis-moi ! Il ne faut pas rester là ! » dit-il à l'homme blond « Qu'est-ce que… ?! »

Une chose dans le ciel avait attiré l'attention du garçon. C'était un portail, mais pas n'importe lequel, il s'agissait de celui qu'il avait emprunté pour rejoindre ce monde. Ça devait être par là qu'elles arrivaient. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il devait trouver un moyen de le refermer s'il voulait espérer mettre fin à ce carnage et empêcher la propagation des ombres. Le chaos s'échappait de la porte et laissait entrer qui voulait dans ce monde. Les émanations de chaos n'étaient guère rassurantes. Combien de monde était dans cette même situation ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient connectés, plus rien ne pouvait retenir le chaos qui s'immisçait au sein des mondes selon sa propre volonté. Existait-il un quelconque moyen d'empêcher ça ?

Troublé, Noel laissait ses prunelles azur se perdre dans les cieux, où le portail chaotique déversait sa puissance démoniaque. Les créatures des ombres se regroupèrent en direction du portail et prirent la forme d'une seule et même ombre. Cette même ombre était aussi grande que l'église elle-même et sa force semblait décuplée. Elle semblait attirée par la marque des deux hommes. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux un profond désir de mettre fin à leur existence. Le pouvoir de Yggdrasil devait sans doute l'effrayer. Après tout, il était le seul dieu existant à pouvoir stopper la propagation du chaos. Et les élus choisis par Yggdrasil devaient être eux aussi en mesure de contrecarrer leurs plans. Il y a une chose à laquelle Noel ne trouvait pour le moment pas de réponse : Qui était derrière tout ça ? Il refusait de croire que le chaos agissait ainsi de son propre chef. Non il y avait forcément une personne qui tirait les ficelles en coulisse, mais qui ?

Noel se tourna vers son partenaire avec un air désespéré. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'épreuves où à chaque fois il devait affronter la mort face à face. Est-ce qu'un jour enfin il pourrait trouver la paix ? Ce désir semblait pour l'instant bien loin. Affronter son destin tel était le chemin qu'il avait choisi d'emprunter. Il sentait dans sa poitrine la marque réagir au moindre de ses fait et gestes, comme-ci ses choix avaient une influence sur elle. La moindre erreur pouvait le plonger dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Bénédiction ou malédiction ? Le carrefour du destin était face à lui. Quel chemin devait-il prendre ? La rédemption ou la mort ? La lumière ou les ténèbres ? Lui seul pouvait choisir.

Face à son destin, Le chasseur brandissait ses lames et se tenait prêt à affronter l'ombre au péril de sa vie. ~

* * *

>Voila voila ! Merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'ils vous à plut ! <div> 


End file.
